<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~Maki Harukawa Birthday Bash~ by Tokietherookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151615">~Maki Harukawa Birthday Bash~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie'>Tokietherookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, F/F, Fuyuhiko (Mentioned), Kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki always wanted to have duel with her girlfriend Peko Pekoyama but Peko always disagreed with that option because she doesn't want it to get serious And didn't want one of them get hurt because of it. Also it's a constant battle itself, with Maki nothing wants nothing else but a duel with her girlfriend. But today on Maki's birthday something in Peko changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki &amp; Pekoyama Peko, Harukawa Maki/Pekoyama Peko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>~Maki Harukawa Birthday Bash~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday (Feb.2) to my favorite Character Maki Harukawa.<br/>I wanted to do a fic for her so here ya go ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was February 2nd so that meant that it was Maki's birthday. Peko didn't know where Maki went but she knew that it she would most likely be at work, so she didn't stress about the present she got her. Meanwhile Maki was doing her job, as a assassin, she would be going from place to place and it would last for a few hours or a few days at the most. Luckily her job noticed that it was her birthday so they allowed Maki to take leave early.</p><p>After Maki finished her last mission, she took her early leave but before she left she told her boss that she will work harder tomorrow. As Maki stepped out her work almost like intentionally her phone started ring. Maki got in a defense stance for the possibility of someone is waiting for the right time to attack her. After awhile Maki came to the conclusion that there was no one but her guard was still up. When she picked up the phone it was her girlfriend Peko who was on the other end.</p><p>"Hi Maki, how was work?"</p><p>" Same old same old"</p><p>"Ah I see, well you know what day it is?"</p><p>"Yes, I know it's my birthday today" </p><p>"Well I have a surprise for you"</p><p>"So that's why I was let off of work early, well I'm guessing that my present is at home with you?"</p><p>"No, it's not at home and so am I, you will have to pick up the clues in order to find out where I am and your present"</p><p>"Ah I see, knowing you this will be very difficult or very misleading"</p><p>"Only my true love knows me best, well you best be going now"</p><p>"Mhm, Love ya"</p><p>After Maki hung up the phone, she started to think about the possible places that those clues could be. "I should start at home" Maki thought to herself. When Maki arrived at her and Peko's house, she started to look on the outside before looking anywhere on the inside. There wasn't any clues in any of the places Maki look at so she just assumes that the clues wasn't outside but are inside the house. </p><p>So when Maki was searching every room, she would sometimes double check just in case she had missed something. After looking for 45 minutes Maki was about to give up and just ask Peko where she was but as she was looking on their dresser she picked a photo where in the photo showed her and Peko where they was sitting down at picnic and laughing together. </p><p>As Maki was admiring the photo, she felt a paper like item on the back of the photo stand and flipped it over and saw that there was a paper with tape on the each side stuck to it. "This is most likely a clue!" Maki thought to herself. When Maki took the paper off the stand and unfolded It, and it stated.</p><p>"I see you have found clue 1, you are one step closer to your present. The next clue would be in a place of the heart, something that one wanted for a long time. Is it a place? Is it a thing? That's for you to figure out. I hope I get to see you soon."</p><p>When Maki finished reading the note, she started to wonder about what Peko meant by, "place of the heart, something that one wanted for a long time." After some thought, Maki came to the conclusion that what Peko was talking about. She was talking about how Maki wanted to get a new katana since Maki's old one broke during a mission.</p><p>So Maki headed to the sword shop that her and Peko used to go to whenever Peko wanted a new katana for her collection. When Maki arrived at the shop the minute she entered the shop the store owner ran to the back to go get something. The reaction confused Maki but she brushed it off. When the store owner came back, they came back with a katana with a black sheath with red patterns around it.</p><p>"There you go Maki, Peko bought this katana awhile back and wanted to surprise you with a new one since your old broke" The cashier stated.</p><p>Once Maki took the katana, she saw another note and unraveled the note and the note stated.</p><p>"Surprise!, see now this is not your present but it is part of it, so the other part of is at my childhood place and it's the only place I've ever known for most of my life. I hope you can figure it out"</p><p>After Maki read the note, she had to figure out what was her girlfriend's childhood place and even though they were together, there was things that the two of them kept secret from each other and they respected that. But a few weeks ago, Maki was cleaning the house and while she was going through the closet, some things fell because of multiple things being moved and after finishing , Maki was to pick up the things that fell and one of those things was a photo with Peko and Fuyuhiko in front of a dojo while hugging each other.</p><p>So when Maki remembered that certain memories, she was certain that Peko and her present was there. Arriving at Fuyuhiko's dojo, Maki noticed that the doors to the dojo was open, which was weird because knowing Fuyuhiko he would be very strict about the doors but Maki thought that possibly Peko instructed for the doors to be open.</p><p>So when Maki looked inside the dojo she saw Peko sitting down with her iconic katana next to her. Maki got the idea and pulled out her katana and rushed towards Peko. At the last minute, Peko blocked the attack and pushed Maki back. The two got into a stance and Maki started the "fight" and rushed towards Peko again. As the two were clashing, Maki knew that Peko had the advantage since she was the Ultimate Swordwoman. </p><p>But during her assassin years Maki was also taught how to handle an opponent that had the upper hand. So when Peko had a little weak spot Maki took advantage of it and overpowered Peko and won.</p><p>"Ha I finally won against you"</p><p>"Ah yes, yes you did. I hope you like your new katana"</p><p>"It's cool I guess, it's not all that tho"</p><p>"So you love it, cute"</p><p>"Don't call me cute" Maki said with a slight blush on her face.</p><p>"Whatever cutie"</p><p>The two relaxed and viewed the sun going down and shared kisses and cuddles with each other, with Peko giving most of the affection and Maki denying that she adored the attention even though she never told Peko to stop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hai, If it says that it was posted on Feb 3rd I'm pretty sure that an error. It was officially posted on February 2nd. ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>